Cahill Family Reunion
by Happyzen
Summary: Two years after the Clue Hunt, the Cahills have another Family Reunion. Features Vesper attacks and AmyxIan,SineadxHamilton and a few others... Adopted by thatonechickMR
1. Chapter 1

**Cahill Family Reunion**

**Author's Note: First of all, I apologize for the lame title, but at the moment it's the best I can come up with. This story is set up two years after the Clue Hunt, there are Vespers, but just pretend the Medusa Plot didn't happen. (And I'm gonna apologize in advance for the characters, they're a bit OCC)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues**

_Girls_

Amy Cahill: Has changed a lot after the Clue Hunt: grown up, lost her stutter and got a boyfriend. She claims to be over Ian, but after seeing him again for the first time in two years, is she still so sure about that?

Natalie Kabra: Is newly single and ready to mingle but the one guy she's out to impress isn't noticing her. It's a first for Natalie and she's dead set on getting him to ask her out. But after she finds out that he's just playing with her, will she realize that the guy she liked all along was right in front of her?

Sinead Starling: Head over heels in love with Hamilton Holt, too bad he's got a girlfriend, but how long will she last for with Sinead desperate to get Hamilton?

_Guys_

Ian Kabra: Finally realized that he loves Amy, but when she shows up with a boyfriend in tow, he knows that he's gotta get Amy to forgive him before the boyfriend gets too strong a hold on her. Watch out Amy, Ian's out to get you back.

Jonah Wizard: With his career getting better and better: he's on top of the world, he's also bored, when you're on top of the world, nothing is very exciting. But when a certain girl is desperate to get him, he realizes that he can have fun turning her down, then flirting with her a bit, then turning her down again, but what happens when he starts to like Natalie?

Hamilton Holt: With a super-hot Tomas girlfriend that his dad approves of, Hamilton's feeling pretty good, especially because his girlfriend is constantly making out with him. However when he sees Sinead again, he feels guilty and something else? But he was never meant to have feelings for an Ekat! Especially one that he can't look at without remembering the awful things he did in the clue hunt…

Dan Cahill: Not particularly excited about the reunion, except for the fact that he could play a bunch of awesome pranks on everybody. But between being bribed and pretending to be Sinead's boyfriend, what will happen when he starts to like Natalie.

And if the love lives of the Cahill kids weren't enough, there are strange disappearances happening every night. But as the saying goes, at a Cahill Family Reunion, anything can happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Amy's POV:_

Amy gasped when she saw the size and splendour of the Kabra mansion. It was at least three times bigger than Grace's mansion, and twenty times grander. It was surrounded by beautiful gardens; the only thing ruining the picture were the ominous metal gates which they had just passed through. No wonder Natalie and Ian had found Alistair's mansion small! _No_, thought Amy as she mentally slapped herself, _don't think about Korea! And don't think about when Ian kis-. _

"It's a huge mansion, isn't it Ames?" asked Amy's adorkable boyfriend, Evan Tolliver.

"I don't think huge covers it Evan." She replied, while still gazing at the house in awe. To be honest, she had been worried when she had found out that the Cahill family reunion was taking place at the Kabra mansion. But now she was here, she felt fine; Ian couldn't bother her when she had Evan with her.

"Hello, love." said a silky smooth voice from behind her. She span around and met the amber eyes of Ian Kabra, the handsome, cruel guy who had broken her heart two years ago. She was never, going to forgive him, he had pretended to like her, and she, like an idiot, had fallen for it. She had trusted him, until he had trapped her in a cave and left her to die.

"Don't call me love!" she snapped as she glared at him.

"Amy, who is this guy? And why is he calling you love?" asked Evan putting an arm around her waist. _God_, Amy thought, _guys are sooooo protective_.

"And who might you be?" asked Ian with a voice coated in fake niceness

"He's my boyfriend, Evan. Don't worry Ian, he knows all about our family. What did you come out here for anyway Ian? To insult me?" asked Amy irritably, it was about to rain and she didn't want to be outside when it did. She also wasn't keen on talking to Ian for too long.

"I just came out here to tell you that you should park your car off to the side of the manor. And to show you to your rooms." Replied Ian

Amy was suspicious, since when did Ian do nice things like '_show you to your rooms_'? But then again she was probably just getting overly anxious. Ever since the Clue hunt had ended and they had found out about the Vespers, she had been worried about a Vesper attack. And when one had happened in Switzerland, she had felt so unprepared, so weak so once she got back to Boston, she and Sinead had started training. She could now run long distances without getting too out of shape, rock climb and she worked out constantly in the gym in the basement. She was now also trained in various martial arts; she was sure that she'd be ready if the Vespers ever attacked again. But with a new regime came a new body. She now had muscles (not disgusting body-builder type muscles though) and it had also been two years since the Clue Hunt; she had grown up, she now had curves, her hair had gone a little redder and she had grown it out longer.

She could've gone on and on and on thinking about the Clue Hunt and the changes in her life if it hadn't been for her little dweeb of a brother: Dan.

"Amy! Wake up! We're going into the house now! You coming or are you just gonna stand there?" he yelled at her from the entrance of the house.

Amy turned a deep shade of red. Why, of all people, did her brother have to embarrass her in front of Ian and Evan! Did she just think of being embarrassed in front of Ian first? _It's Evan who you don't_ _want to be embarrassed in front of_, she yelled at herself mentally.

"Thinking about a certain Cobra Amy?" asked Dan

If it was possible, Amy's face turned into an even darker shade of red.

"Er, Amy, who or what is the Cobra?" asked Evan. He looked sort of cute confused, with his eyebrows scrunched up and the look of total confusion in his brown eyes.

"Oh, that's just a nickname for the Kabras." Replied Dan nonchalantly.

"Like him, Ian Kabra?" asked Evan

_Oh God_, thought Amy, _why does Dan have to embarrass me all the time? Why couldn't he have matured after the Clue Hunt?_

"Good guess Evan, in fact exactly like Ian Kabra." Said Dan with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What's going on between Ian and you Amy?" asked Evan

"Nothing Evan, I swear, nothing's going on between us, Dan just likes to make fun of me because of this thing that happened two years ago." She said, ooops, she hadn't meant to say anything about Korea. _Oh well, I've already been totally embarrassed, how much worse can it get? _She thought to herself.

"What happened two years ago Amy?" asked Evan, he seemed to be on the point of a nervous breakdown

"Alan, stop getting so worked up, it's seriously unflattering. And nothing happened two years ago between Amy and me. Her brother Daniel is just blowing things out of proportion. Now would you like me to show you to your rooms or not?" asked Ian, he sounded irritated.

"His name is Evan, not Alan! But sure, show us to our rooms Ian." Amy said, she would do anything to get off the subject of Korea.

Amy, Dan and Evan went to the boot of the car and got their suitcases out. Uncle Fiske said that he would park the car and wait for them in the lobby with his bags so that they could show him to his room.

"Since the Kabra mansion is so big, everyone will fit in here for a week, but you're going to have to share rooms with other people, and since you are some of the first people to arrive, I'm going to let you choose who you share with." Said Ian as he led them through the endless main hall.

"I'll share with Sinead. "said Amy

"I'll share with Hamilton, and since Evan doesn't know anybody except for us and Sinead, he can sleep in our room too. "said Dan

Amy was surprised at Dan's choice. Not because he wanted to be with Hamilton, they were good friends. But he had let Evan share a room with him, Dan wasn't usually this sharing.

_Thanks for letting Evan stay with him_ she said to him in their weird way of communicating without talking

_Well I couldn't let him share a room with Alistair or Uncle Fiske could I?_ He replied

"Thanks Dan", said Evan, "Speaking of Sinead, do you know why she didn't come with us Amy?"

"That's because she wanted to see Ned and Ted, so she's coming here with Uncle Alistair" she replied. Amy couldn't wait to see Sinead again, they were practically sisters.

"Well here's your room Dan and Alan" said Ian

"It's Evan, but thanks." replied Evan

Ian led Amy down the corridor to another room. Ian had also changed since the Clue Hunt. He had grown taller, his hair seemed darker, and he had gotten handsomer-_wait Amy, you're not supposed to think that! You have a boyfriend!_

"Here's your room Amy. Oh and remember that there's a meeting in the main hall at five." He said

"How could I forget? You just told Dan and Evan the same thing." Amy said

"That's true, anyway see you at five. "He replied

"See you Ian." she said

He turned and left, leaving her alone in her room. _This is going to be an interesting family reunion_, she thought to herself, _I just hope that I stop thinking that Ian is handsome, and more importantly-that no Vespers attack._

Except knowing that they were the Cahills, of course she would continue to start liking Ian again and of course the Vespers were going to attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cahill Family Reunion**

**Author's Note: I'm going to thank a few people for reviewing my story and/or adding it to their Favourites/Story Alert List. These people are: MadrigalGryffindor3, booklover1209, crankybay, Rouma Hassitt (sorry if I spelt your name wrong), TheJazzyDolphin,** **.rock, BrittanylikesCookies and gabbie519. Thank you so much, this is my first time writing a story and I didn't think that I would get any reviews, or have my story added to Favourites/Story Alert. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues**

**Chapter 2**

_Sinead's POV:_

"Are we there yet?" asked Ned for the seven hundredth time.

"We weren't there ten minutes ago, and I told you that we still have at least another hour to go till we get there!" Sinead practically screamed.

Her brothers had been asking every five minutes if they had arrived yet. Ted at least, had an excuse: he was blind. But Ned could see perfectly well, there was no reason for him to constantly be asking her. The first few times, Sinead had obliged and had calmly explained that no, they weren't going to arrive for a couple of hours. But after the eleventh time (oh yes, Sinead was counting) it had started to get on her nerves.

"Boys, I know that you are bored, but could you please refrain from irritating your sister and me. We will be there soon." assured Uncle Alistair.

"Okay" said the boys in unison.

Sinead rolled her eyes. She knew that Ned and Ted had no intention of stopping. _Oh well_, she thought, _only ninety more minutes until we arrive at the Kabra mansion_.

Sinead had been worried for Amy when she had found out that the reunion was going to be held there. Amy was constantly telling her that she was completely over Ian and had gotten herself a boyfriend to prove it. But Sinead knew that Amy was just trying to convince herself that she didn't like Ian anymore. _At least she has a love life_. Sinead wasn't sure when she realized that she had started falling for Hamilton. But if she had to narrow it down, to when she first knew that she liked him, then it was probably right after the Clue Hunt, when all the Cahills who had been in the Clue Hunt met up for three days in Easter Island (a Madrigal HQ). There was one day full of meetings, but the rest of the day had been spent on teambuilding exercises. She had been partnered with Hamilton for all of them.

At the time she remembered being very, very pissed off, but looking back, she thought of those two days at completely amazing. At the beginning she and Hamilton had been trading insults (hers were always better, she was an Ekat after all) and they got into a fight once (which she ran away from almost immediately, after all, he was a Tomas). But by the end they were laughing like old friends. However, she couldn't bring herself to completely forgive Hamilton for setting off the bomb in the Franklin Institute; and likewise, she could tell he always felt guilty being around her. But once they got back to Grace's Mansion, she had found herself thinking about him more and more. Then they hadn't seen each other for two years. She wondered if she would still like him when she saw him. But then again, even if she did still like him, he wouldn't like her. She was just the socially awkward, tall girl. She stood out from the crowd because of her long, auburn hair and green eyes but she didn't want to be noticed for her hair, if she was to be noticed at all, it would be because she was clever. But she supposed Hamilton would be like the jocks she'd seen at Amy's school: just after a pretty girl, preferably a bit ditzy, with boobs.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sinead, suddenly anxious to get to the Kabra mansion and see Hamilton.

Everybody else in the car stared at her.

"You hypocrite!" said Ned

"Yeah, how come you reproached us for asking that question?" added Ted

"Now, now, don't fight; we still have an hour and twenty three minutes till we get there." said Uncle Alistair, trying bravely to keep the peace between the siblings.

_One hour and twenty three minutes later_

Sinead stepped out of the Mercedes. The Kabra Mansion was a fine example of neo-classical architecture. It was painted white and was surrounded by a large garden/forest. A cobbled path led up to the rather large front door. The entrance was flanked by two columns with bands of gold at their base. Sinead knew that paparazzi often stood outside the house attempting to get in and get a piece of juicy gossip on the Kabras, but was it really necessary to have the ugly iron gates outside the house?

"Ah, the Starlings and Alistair Oh, punctual as ever" said Ian, looking as handsome and suave as ever.

"You're finally wearing jeans!" She exclaimed without meaning to

"Yes, and you are too, is really so amazing that I'm wearing jeans?" asked Ian

"Hell yeah, I thought you only wore suits!" yelled Ned

"Could we please get away from the subject of my attire?" asked Ian

"Yes, that would be a good idea. Would you be kind enough to show us to our rooms?" enquired Alistair

"Of course, that is what I came out here to do." replied Ian

He led them through the house. _It truly is a feat of architecture_, thought Sinead. It looked amazing, even though the inside was a complete mix of styles: a mix of modern and classical. But her thoughts were interrupted by Ian.

"Amy, your roommate has arrived!" he said to the person (Amy) inside the room.

"Sinead!" she heard Amy exclaim from the room

"I guess I'll see you later" he said to Amy

"Yeah, I guess." said Amy. With that Ian left, leaving me and Amy to ourselves.

"How have you been since the last time I saw you, which was about three days ago?" asked Amy

"I've been good, what about you? How did it go with Evan and Ian?"

"It went well, except for the fact that Dan embarrassed me."

"Well that's Dan for you, but Amy, Evan's seen you embarrassed by Dan so many times that you should be used to it. If he was going to break up with you for that he would've done it ages ago"

"Thanks for being such a great friend", she said sarcastically, "And I know, I _am_ used to being embarrassed in front of Evan, but why did Dan have to embarrass me in front of Ian?" she asked

Sinead raised her eyebrow at this. "Since when do _you _care about what Ian thinks?"

Amy turned red at this.

"No, I'm kidding Amy; we all know that you and Ian are in lurve!"

After that statement, Sinead got a well-deserved smack in the face with a pillow.

"Anyway, at least I have a love life." Said Amy

"Did you really need to point that out?" she asked, suddenly glum

"Sinead, stop looking sad! My mission for this reunion is to hook you up with some cute guy!" said Amy. Sinead was surprised at this; she didn't know Amy could be so girly!

"Any specifications, like, not a Tomas?" Amy asked

"NO!" she said, well to be honest, yelled.

"Sinead, you like a Tomas? Let me guess, Hamilton?"

"How do you know?" Sinead asked

"Well if he's a Tomas, there's only one Tomas (who's a guy) that you have ever talked to, and that's Hamilton. Plus you two were so cute together that time in Easter Island"

"I didn't know you were so girly Amy." Sinead said

"Me neither" She admitted

"We should probably start unpacking."

"Yeah, we probably should, I already started unpacking, this cupboard's mine and…"

But Sinead had stopped listening and was instead thinking about seeing Hamilton again.

**If anyone is reading this author's note, I just have one question:**

**Who's POV out of Ian, Dan, Hamilton, Natalie and Jonah do you want to see next?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cahill Family Reunion**

**First of all, like last chapter, I'm going to thank everybody who reviewed, or added my story to their Favourite/Story Alert list. Those people are: Captain Holly Short LEP, amianfan102, CaRtOoN wAtChEr, Giraffes4ever, Amian 4ever, The Girl of the Moon, tonyesposito, Anonymous reviewer, booklover1209, in (yes, there will be Natalie and Dan, just not in this chapter), MadrigalGryffindor3, gabby519, crankybay and BrittanyLikesCookies. It really means a lot to me so thank you! And sorry if I forgot someone or if I spelt your name wrong. Sorry I took a while to add this chapter, I was really busy with school, but it's Christmas Holidays soon, yay!**

**I'm apologizing now for making Hamilton sound stupid and/or like a girl, I'm not used to writing guys POVs. Now on with the story:**

**Chapter 3**

_Hamilton's POV_

As soon as the Holt's station wagon pulled up outside the Kabra Mansion, Hamilton quickly pushed the doors open and ran to the trunk of the car and pulled his stuff out. He then sprinted up to the front doors of the mansion and slammed into them. He found himself in a huge hall, but unlike Sinead, he didn't pause to admire the architecture, he had to get as far away as possible from his family.

The car journey had been hell. Unlike everybody else, he couldn't say that his family had matured after the Clue Hunt. The Holts had taken a plane from the U.S to London. They had started off almost missing their flight because his dad, Eisenhower, _couldn't _miss a football game. Usually, Hamilton would agree with this logic, but not when they had a plane to catch! Then they had almost crashed the plane when his sisters Madison and Reagan had gone to ask the pilot questions about flying a plane. Without the skill of the co-pilot, they would've been drowning in the ocean. And then, the air hostesses had hated Arnold, their pet dog after he had licked one of them (she had turned out to be allergic to dogs). After that, Hamilton had avoided eating any of the food they offered him, he was sure that after all the trouble he and his family had put them through, that the air hostesses had rubbed their food on the toilet or had spat into it, or done something just as nasty.

Once they had arrived in London, everything seemed to go well. They had collected their bags and had breezed through immigration. Even renting the car hadn't turned into a fight. But the problems had started once they got into the car. The journey from London to the Kabra Mansion was two hours long and it had been the worst car journey that Hamilton had ever been on, which was saying a lot if you thought about the ones they'd been on two years ago on the Clue Hunt. It had started with his mom, Mary Todd and his dad arguing about how to exit the airport. Half an hour later, his dad had finally agreed to ask somebody. Hamilton had thought that after that, it would be okay. But then his sisters (who had thankfully stopped trying to flick boogers into his hair, they had matured _slightly_) had started singing along to songs on the radio. They sang for the entire trip. And they couldn't sing. Imagine the worst audition that you've ever seen on American Idol/X Factor, well Madison and Reagan were at least ten times worse than that. And his parents had started arguing about god knows what. The only thing that had kept him sane was thinking about Laura.

Laura James was his girlfriend. She was also a Tomas and was the star of the cross country team. She was quite short, with long, brown hair and dark blue eyes. She was gorgeous, kind and funny. She was a bit dumb to be completely honest, but Hamilton didn't really mind that because she was a great kisser and Tomas weren't exactly known for their intellect. She was also going to be at the family reunion, Hamilton couldn't wait, the reunion would be awesome, and basically a week long make out session with Laura.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Ian Kabra.

"Going somewhere Holt?"

"You're wearing jeans!" Hamilton exclaimed

"Seriously? Does everyone need to point that out! Even that Ekat girl, Sinead did, and I thought Ekats were supposed to be clever and not bother with trivial matters like jeans!" Ian said with a pained expression on his face.

Hamilton laughed, the expression on Ian's face was priceless, he wished he could've taken a picture of it.

"Why _are_ you wearing jeans Ian? Is it to impress a certain Amy Cahill?"

He may have been a Tomas, but _everybody _knew that Ian and Amy liked each other.

"No!", Ian said turning red, Hamilton had never seen Ian Kabra go red before, maybe this was a first, "She has a boyfriend!"

That was true, he had forgotten about Evan Tolliver. Evan was probably the most annoying person on the planet. Nobody except Amy, the people at Amy's school and possibly his parents liked him. Last time Hamilton had come to visit Dan and Amy; Evan had embarrassed him and Dan in front of hundreds of people in Boston city centre. That was when they had sworn that they would get revenge on Evan Tolliver.

"Speaking of Alan, you and Dan are sharing a room with him." Said Ian

"I'm rooming with that dick!" yelled Hamilton

"To whom are you referring to, Alan or Daniel?" asked Ian

"To Al-Evan!"

"You have a problem with Alan?" asked Ian, "Well too bad, we don't have enough rooms for everybody to each have their own rooms."

"Even you and Natalie?"

"Don't be an idiot! Of course we have our own rooms!"

But before Hamilton could insult the Cobra, Ian spoke again.

"Now shut up Holt, I'll show you to your room."

He reluctantly followed Ian through the mansion to his room.

"Daniel", said Ian knocking on the door, "your roommate had arrived."

"Hamilton, wassup dude?" asked Dan

He had grown taller since the last time he had seen him and his hair was cut into a Justin Bieber hairstyle, Hamilton wondered about that, but decided that he probably had a good reason for it.

"I'm good, what you doing?" he replied

"Nothing much, just playing Call of Duty."

"Which one?"  
>"Three."<p>

"Awesome! Have you got another controller?"

"Hello, err Hamilton isn't it?" asked Evan in his whiny little voice. Hamilton wanted to pound him to the ground, but that would go against the rules of the family reunion and get him kicked out.

"Hello, Alan isn't it?" asked Hamilton

"It's Evan actually." he said as he held out his hand for Hamilton to shake, _what kind of sixteen year old shakes hands? _thought Hamilton.

Hamilton ignored Evan's outstretched hand and said to Dan.

"I'm going for a walk, do you want to come with me?" he asked

"Yeah sure, see you later Alan."

"It's Evan actually." They heard Evan call from the room

"Who knew that we would ever use a nickname thought of by the Cobra?" asked Dan

"Who are you calling Cobra Daniel?" asked a cold voice from behind them

"Your brother, princess." Said Dan

"What did you call me?" hissed Natalie

"I called you a princess, a spoilt, annoying princess." Replied Dan

"You insolent little peasant!" cried Natalie, "I'll get you for that!"

"You better run Dan!" said a voice from behind Hamilton. Hamilton span around and saw Sinead. She was almost as tall as him now and despite the scars running down her arms, she still looked gorgeous. _Did I just think of Sinead Starling as gorgeous? _Thought Hamilton. But he couldn't deny it; she was beautiful with her long, auburn hair that was slung into a messy ponytail and her sparkling green eyes…

"Err, Hamilton? Are you listening? I said hi and you didn't answer." asked Sinead with a concerned expression on her face.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. How are you?"

"Good, I guess, what about you?"

"Same, but what do you mean I guess?"

"Well it's been a tough year looking after my brothers, and with my parents away, I had to cook and clean, at least I did until Ned and Ted went to live with Uncle Alistair and I went to live with Amy and Dan."

"You live with Dan and Amy?" asked Hamilton "But I went there about six months ago and I didn't see you there!" he exclaimed

"That's because I was away visiting Ned and Ted for the vacation. So how's your family been?" She asked

"Don't get me started on them! We almost missed the plane to London because of my dad!"

"Really?" asked Sinead with a smile lighting up her lovely face "How did that happen?"

Hamilton then told her the entire 'The Holt's journey to England story'.

Sinead laughed," My journey wasn't nearly as interesting, it was just Ned and Ted asking me 'are we there yet?' it was really irritating." She said

"You're lucky." he said. An silence settled between the two, neither quite sure what to talk about.

"We should probably go to the main hall, Amy told me that we have the first conference meeting thing of the reunion there at five."

"Ian didn't tell me that but sure." Hamilton replied.

They both walked down the stairs to the main hall. Once they arrived there, Sinead went to stand with Amy and he went and stood with Dan who had managed to escape Natalie. Then the meeting started. It was boring, so Hamilton did what he usually did when he was bored, he thought about his girlfriend. But this time, the first image that came to his mind was not of Laura, but of Sinead.

**If anybody reads this author's note, whose POV do you want to see next, and how should Hamilton and Dan embarrass Evan?**


	4. I'm putting this story up for adoption

**I'm feeling like a bitch, but I'm discontinuing the Cahill Family Reunion Story.**

**Sorry to everybody who liked it, but I'm stopping it because:**

**I was always dreading having to write another chapter of it**

**I wasn't really interested in the story anymore**

**And if anybody wants it (unlikely) I'm putting it up for adoption. Just PM me if you want it and I'll give you details of the story (how it was going to go) but you can make changes if you want. If nobody wants the story in two weeks' time, I'm deleting it. **

**Again, I'm really, really sorry if you liked this story, but I couldn't continue writing it anymore.**


	5. Somebody Adopted This Story

**Just wanted to say that ****thatonechickMR**** has adopted my story! I hope that you guys will like it!**


End file.
